


joining in?

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Noct is a Good Wingman, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: “Are you texting Nyx again?” Noct had looked up from where he was lounging on the couch in their pillow fort to see Prompto smiling at his phone. “Dude. Just ask him out already. Pretty sure you’re dating already though.”“What? No! No way, Noct,” the blush that overtook his face felt overwhelming and Prompto was praying to whatever god heard him to open a hole below him so he could just fall in.





	joining in?

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, yeah. first time posting smut... be gentle pls. 
> 
> anyways, i wrote this instead of sleeping, pls enjoy. c:

_Unhealthy obsession_. That’s what people would call it, he knew that. It’s not like Prompto was unaware of how much time he spent… well, obsessing was the only word he could think of at the moment but still. He knew it was an issue. Kinda.

Didn’t stop him from texting the older man throughout the days, or sending pics of things he thought were cute or funny. Most times, Nyx didn’t even reply with a full sentence. Sometimes it was just a smiley face for the cute things, or that emoji XD face for funny things. Really, Prompto teased him for actually knowing how to text anyways.

“Are you texting Nyx again?” Noct had looked up from where he was lounging on the couch in their pillow fort to see Prompto smiling at his phone. “Dude. Just ask him out already. Pretty sure you’re dating already though.”

“What? _No_! No way, Noct,” the blush that overtook his face felt overwhelming and Prompto was praying to whatever god heard him to open a hole below him so he could just _fall in._ “He’s not interested in a kid like me.”

“You both are legal. He’s just more legal than you,” the Prince shrugs and sends his friend a smirk, just a small twist of his lips. Sometimes, Prompto forgets why he’s friends with Noct. “Dude, if you don’t text him and ask him out…” Noct threatens to grab for his phone and Prompto laughs.

That was a _mistake_. The second mistake that Prompto makes is assuming that Noct wouldn’t lunge at the blonde, pin him to the couch and sit on him as he texted Nyx from his friends phone.

“No! Noct- **jus** t-f ** _uc_ ** -” It gets hard to breath under the weight of his friend as he tries to reach for his stolen phone.

“ _baby, i want 2 succ ur big fat cock pls fuc my mouth & cum on my face. xoxo Prom._” Noct sounds entirely too satisfied with himself as Prompto decides to give up on life in that moment. “There. Sent, easy.”

“Dude… You… you have no idea how you _ruined my life_ …” Prompto tries to burrow down into the blankets and pillows as Noct settles back into his own spot, Prompto’s phone set in the space between them. “I don’t even text like that…”

“You’re life isn’t ruined, Prom. He’ll probably think it’s a joke anyways,” the Prince gives his reply as aloof as always but Prompto feels like he’s dying, hyper-aware of his phone between them.

It’s a full minute before Prompto thinks about looking at the phone. Another minute passes and he does look at it. Between the third and fourth minute it vibrates.

“Dude.” Another vibrate. Prompto didn’t want to check it but when Noct started to reach for the phone he scrambled and ran with his phone in hand. Noctis was laughing at him as Prompto locks the bathroom door.

**_[Nyx 1633] ‘you have no idea how hard i am rn.’_ **

**_[Nyx 1635] ‘can’t tell you how many times i wanted to fuck your mouth. want to see those lips wrapped around my thick cock. you would look so good covered in my cum.’_ **

Prompto is debating on whether he wants to die of embarrassment based on how fast he got hard in his pants or the fact that he was now apparently sexting with the Hero of Insomnia himself.

A whine escapes his throat and he holds his phone tightly in his hand for a moment, bringing the heel of his other hand to press down on his erection. It doesn’t help.

**_[Nyx 1640] ‘prom? was that not for real?’_ **

**Shit.** Prompto took too long to reply and now Nyx is doubting it.

**_[Nyx 1642] ‘shit. sorry. please forget about this. sorry’_ **

**_[Prompto 1643] ‘had to leave room w/noct. gods, your perf’_ **

**_[Prompto 1644] ‘i need to suck you off. need to feel your heavy cock on my lips. i’m so hard rn thinking about sucking you off’_ **

Prompto isn’t sure how to do this, he’s never actually sexted with someone before but he’s also not asking his _traitor_ of a best friend to help him with this either. He’s almost shaking as he’s sitting on his feet and he slides down the door to land on his butt, feet going out in front of him.

**_[Nyx 1646] ‘mm baby you can suck me & then i’d fuck you till you can’t walk. you would take my cock so nice, making those noises you do. i’d make you scream my name’_ **

**_[Nyx 1647] ‘are you touching yourself? bet you have a hand on your cock, can’t help yourself’_ **

**_[Prompto 1648] ‘i can’t help it when you’re so fucking hot. i want it to be your hand tho. want you to touch me and make me scream. want you to fill me up’_ **

**_[Nyx 1651] ‘[picture message sent] wish you were here ;)’_ **

_Oh Astrals._ Prompto was going to die with all his blood suddenly finding its way to his dick. Nyx had sent a picture of his hand around his cock. It was _perfect,_ sunkissed-tan and weeping at the head with pearls of precome. He groans out loud and startles when there’s a knock on the bathroom door.

“You okay there, buddy? Been in there awhile now,” It’s Noct and that is not what he needs or wants to hear. He can hear the amusement in his friends voice and  then a chuckle. “Oh wait, did it work? Are you _sexting_?”

“Noct, please… **_Go away_** ,” Prompto doesn’t care if he’s whining.

**_[Prompto 1653] ‘oh astrals. i wanna choke on that cock. want you to stretch me open, fuck me till i can’t walk straight’_ **

**_[Nyx 1655] ‘come over. i’ll fuck you so good. ruin you for anyone else.’_ **

Prompto had to bite the skin between his thumb and index finger to stifle the moan he let out at that last text. It wasn’t that it was the best text he had ever gotten… wait. Prompto smacked his forehead, smiling to himself before typing out his answer and sending the text off.

**_[Prompto 1656] ‘be there soon xoxo’_ **

“Noct! I gotta go!” He can hear his friend laughing now and footsteps off in the apartment somewhere. Prompto stands and brushes imaginary dirt off his pants and hands. “I’m gonna get fucked by a Glaive!”

“You’re gross, just go!” he can hear the scoff and laughter in Noct’s voice but knows that his friend is only trying to show his affection. “Don’t forget protection!”

Prompto flips him off as he leaves the apartment. Only when he gets to the stairs does he remember that Noct wouldn’t see him leave because of the pillow fort.

* * *

 

Apprehension fills the blonde as he makes his way to Nyx’s apartment. He’d been there before, he and the older man had movie nights sometimes and it was easier to tell his parents he was staying with a friend rather than introduce them to the ( _12 years older_ ) Hero of Insomnia.

_This time_ though. This wasn’t for a movie night. This time Prompto was ready to jump Nyx’s bones as soon as the door opened and _actually_ be able to do just that.

He’s standing outside the door now, hand raised to knock and he just… waits. It’s not anything that he knows how to really describe, just something makes him hesitate at the dinghy door to Nyx’s shitty apartment. The older man made enough with the Kingsglaive to afford a better place than a rundown studio apartment in the immigrant quarter of Insomnia, but something about the place made Nyx stay. Made Prompto want to be part of it. The blonde is going to knock again when the door swings open to a shirtless Nyx, hair messed up and cheeks flushed red.

“Just come in, Prom. I could hear ya thinking all the way inside,” he smirks and instantly Prompto feels familiar again. He smiles at the male and laughs as he’s pulled in by the collar of his jacket, door slamming shut behind him before he’s pressed against the wood by the man. “Hey,” he whispers with a smirk down at Prompto.

“H-hi,” the blonde gives a nervous smile in return and bites his bottom lip, glancing up through his bangs because he’s pretty sure that with the way Nyx is pressed against him he can feel how badly Prompto wants to be there. He’s watching Prompto closely, eyes darting from eyes to lips to the hollow of his throat.

“Do you know… how long I’ve wanted you?” the older man leans himself down and puts his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck, nosing along the jawline to nip at his jugular lightly, making Prompto gasp and his knees buckle under him. Nyx catches him though, hips against his pinning them to the door before strong arms wound their way around Prompto’s torso. “I wasn’t sure you…”

“Wasn’t sure..? Dude, I’ve been trying to flirt with you since we first met!” Prompto groans and his head leans back against the door with a dull thud, blush over taking his face now. He can feel more than hear the laugh that Nyx lets out, the vibrations of his chest don’t go unnoticed with how close they are. “Ugh, okay… No more wasting time then.”

“Wha-” Nyx doesn’t finish his words as the shorter male pulls the man to his face, lips crashing on lips as he kisses the man. They kiss like a sparring session and Prompto honestly couldn’t expect anything different from this man. Nyx pulls away after a moment though, making the smaller blonde whine slightly until he feels the hand on his cheek, rough thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. “Prompto… I wasn’t sure you were ready. I… I thought we were taking this slow..?”

“Taking what slow?” the question is out before Prompto can think about what Nyx said. He catches on quickly though and feels the blush working its way over his entire body.

“Dating..? We… We _are_ dating, right?” Nyx pulls away from the blonde to look at him and frowns. “Shit. _Fuck_. We aren’t… _we aren’t dating_. **Shit**.” He steps away from Prompto and runs his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths and not looking at the younger male.

“Wait! I want to! I-I wanted to date you for a long time now… W-why did you think..” Prompto sits himself on the floor, back to the door as he looks back up at the Glaive. He feels slightly stupid right now.

“I… I asked you out like months ago to dinner and a movie. You-you invited Noct to come along and I thought that was.. Weird _but whatever_ … It never occured to me you- _you didn’t know_ …” Nyx looks like he’s about to laugh and Prompto feels a smile tugging at his lips too. So oblivious like always, he thinks. “Oh Astrals…”

“I… I didn’t think a guy like you would be into a guy like me..? I-I mean…” Prompto isn’t sure what he means actually, just that he knows now that he’s apparently been _dating_ Nyx Ulric for about **_two months_ ** and he didn’t even know it. “Suddenly all those movie nights makes a lot more sense,” the blonde gunner laughs at the ‘ _duh_ ’ look Nyx sends him. “So you’re telling me… we could’ve been… we could’ve been messing around _this whole time_ ?” Prompto runs his hands through his hair with a laugh. “ _Fuck me…”_

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do!” Nyx laughs at him with an exasperated sound, turning himself to fall back on his bed. It makes Prompto become aware of the fact that they both were there to… to fuck? Prompto isn’t sure now though, but his heart jackrabbits in his rib cage as he watches the fabric of Nyx’s sweats pull tight at the crotch. He comes to the realization that the man is _still hard. Still wanting._

Much like Prompto is too.

It makes the blonde lick his lips, suddenly feeling brave enough to stand up and walk over to the man. With the way that Nyx is laying on his bed, Prompto can set a knee next to his hip and lean over the older male. He watches Nyx from above for a moment, feeling calm as he watches the short breathes leave parted lips, the flush on his cheeks, and the way his chest rose and fell so rhythmically. He pulls his gaze up from the scar on Nyx’s chest to see that Nyx is watching the blonde through half lidded eyes, he looks entirely t _oo fucking good_ and Prompto says as much.

“I look good fucking too,” is the reply that Prompto gets and it makes the mood a bit lighter as they both laugh before the older man pulls Prompto down with a hand to the back of his neck. He holds Prompto close enough to kiss for a moment, dulled hazel green eyes jumping from lips to eyes to lips again before he surges forward to close the gap between their lips. The blonde pulls away after a moment, nipping down the scruffy jaw to suck marks on the man’s collarbone and on down. Prompto can hear the hitch in his breathing, feel the man holding himself back from thrusting his hips up against Prompto’s.

“Heh, I-I’m not gonna last long… if-if you keep that up, sunflower,” Nyx groans as Prompto trails his hand from the man’s ribs to his abs to hipbones and tucking fingers under the waistband of his sweats.

“Maybe that’s the point, _Hero?_ ” He chuckles against the skin and smiles when he feels Nyx’s hips buck up slightly at the nickname. Prompto tugs at the band of the sweats, snapping the elastic lightly before he pulls them down Nyx’s hips. He’s quick to get a hand on the other man’s cock, palming it slowly and moving himself to sit between Nyx’s legs on the floor pulling his sweats down and off. “Gods, I wish I had my camera.”

“Wha- Uhm, really?” Nyx looks flushed, hair unkempt and eyelids drooped over dilated pupils. His chest is rising and falling with his breathing, marks that Prompto made showing up against the sun kissed skin like a brand. It makes Prompto feel dizzy with want, honestly.

And fuck, if he thought Nyx’s dick was pretty in a half assed dick pic… seeing the real thing, hard and leaking these same pearls of precome against the man’s abdomen, _well Prompto was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last that long either_.

“Gods, yes. You’re so… so fucking hot, dude.” The blonde bites his bottom lip and moans as his hands finally land on the strong thighs, thumbs rubbing the inner parts. Tender skin, warm and inviting against his palms. “I’m going to choke on your cock.”

“Ah, hey-we don’t have to…” Nyx leans up on his elbows, eyes watching Prompto between his legs and it makes the gunner smile at Nyx.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you I wanted to suck you off,” Prompto tells him as he wraps a hand around the base, slowly stroking up and dragging the pad of his thumb over the head of Nyx’s length to smear the precome just a bit. “That I wanted to feel your cock heavy on my tongue.”

“ _Fucking…_ I thought y-you were… this _innocent_ guy. Fuck, yer hot.” Nyx laughs lightly before it turns into a groan as Prompto licks a stripe up the underside of his cock to wrap his lips around the tip, sucking at the leaking head for a moment as Nyx turned to babbling at Prompto. “You feel so-so _good. Shit_. P-Prom-“

He feels strong fingers lace in his hair, pulling and tugging as Prompto started bobbing his head up and down. He hums against the warm flesh, placing hands on Nyx’s hips to stop him from jerking up too much as he swallows around the head of Nyx’s cock. A sharp tug on his hair makes him pull off and glare up at the older man.

“ _Ow._ ” Nyx shrugs at Prompto and smirks as he pulls the other man onto the bed.

“Didn’t wanna… _you know_ , too soon. Said I was gonna ruin ya for anyone else,” Nyx presses his lips against Prompto’s forehead before rolling over onto the blonde. “I make good on my promises.”

“We also have time,” Prompto wiggles under the bulk of the other man, not sure what to do with his hands. Watching as Nyx kicks the sweats off his ankles and is finally _finally_ naked above the blonde, he swallows hard. “I’m not expected anywhere tomorrow.”

“Mm, you are expected somewhere tomorrow,” Nyx laughs and noses his way down Prompto’s neck, licking at his pulse point before sucking a mark near the hollow of his throat. “I expect you to still be in my bed in the morning.” Rough hands find their way to the button of the blondes pants, pulling the zipper down sharply as Prompto shimmies his way out of the material.

“I-I’m sure that can, uhm, can be arranged,” Prompto lets out a loud groan as he feels the other man’s calloused hand wrap around his own hard cock. The pad of Nyx’s thumb brushing over the head of his cock _just soft enough_ makes him feel like he’s going insane. The older man is being so damn gentle with him and Prompto just wants- well, he just **wants.** “C-come on, _Nyx…_ I need… need more.”

“I want to take my time with you, lover. I’ve imagined this a million different ways and I just… don’t think I can hold myself back...” Nyx trails off as he plants little nips and kisses against Prompto’s exposed neck, eliciting little noises that the blonde will make sure and deny later. The older man knows exactly how to make Prompto’s blood rush and he’s sure that he’s never been touched like _this_ , never this _good_.

“Wh-what did you… imagine?” Prompto is sure that he is unraveling under the lips and nips and touches that this man is torturing him with. He feels too hot, too _ready_ , under Nyx’s bulky body.

“You with less clothes, to start,” Nyx chuckles against Prompto’s neck and it makes him shudder just slightly, hands trying to find purchase on the warm expanse of the bare shoulders above him before he gives a slight _‘oh’_ and starts pulling his shirt up to get it off. “Here, let me-” the older man sits up and Prompto follows to pull his shirt over his head and throw it behind Nyx before he wraps his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Mm, what else did... you imagine?” Prompto bites down lightly on Nyx’s pulse, smiling against the skin when he hears the stuttered breathing.

“Hm, having my way with you,” Nyx mumbles it as he pushes Prompto back onto the bed, his own body covering Prompto’s and it’s one of the best feelings to Prompto. “Kissing you,” Nyx leans himself down to press his lips in a _too short_ kiss against Prompto’s own. “Tasting you,” Prompto gives a groan as the other man licks from his collarbone to the bottom of his ear. Prompto can feel the smirk on Nyx’s lips, still pressed against his skin as he trails nips and licks down Prompto’s freckled torso.

“D-do you plan on… on leaving that many hickies?” Not that Prompto had an issue with what Nyx was doing, he _wanted_ him to leave marks honestly. “Are you gonna make... make sure everyone knows?”

“The only one that ever needed to know was you, sunflower,” Nyx smirks up at the blonde and chuckles at the scandalized look Prompto gives him. “I’m pretty sure Gladio figured it out before you.”

“Oh, that’s just rude.” Prompto laughs lightly as Nyx huffs a breath out against the stretch-marked, tender skin of his hip. “You’re driving me, _fuck_ , crazy, Nyx…” Prompto is wiggling under the touch of Nyx, chest heaving at the teasing bites from the older man. His skin feels too hot, too raw, under Nyx’s skilled touch.

“Just wait… We haven’t even gotten to the good part,” and then Prom feels his pants being pulled off his hips, a hand under the back of his spine lifting them enough for Nyx to pull lightly. Prompto swallows hard as he watches Nyx for a reaction to Prompto being naked in front of him. Freckles and pale skin and stretch marks covering him all over and now in full view for the Glaive. Prompto looks away, covers his face in the crook of his skinny elbow. “Hey, where’d you go, sunflower?”

“I’m here,” he whispers, suddenly feeling quiet and shy again. Prompto blinks at Nyx through his blonde bangs, watching the older man be so gentle with him and now he sees Prompto naked and Prompto knows what will happen next…

“Look at me, Prompto.” and that voice is as commanding as Nyx ever gets so Prompto does look to the older man, only just lifting his elbow to peek at Nyx. “You don’t understand how… _unbelievably hard_ you make me, huh?”

“... okay, like I’m not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna say something sappy and that was… that was better,” Prompto can’t help the giggles that make it out past his lips at the flat look on Nyx’s face.

“Do I look like a sappy guy?” Nyx laughs lightly and Prompto moves his arm from his face now to stare at Nyx. “Okay, well, I can be but… I don’t lie. You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to just pound into that cute ass of yours…” Nyx’s hand finds its way to grip a soft cheek in the palm, fingers squeezing enough to make Prompto gasp. “Or how I’ve wanted to leave so many marks on you… bites and bruises and claims,” Nyx noses his way from Prompto’s belly button, kissing a rib bone on his way up to lick a stripe up the underside of Prompto’s chin.

“O-oh.. fuck me...” Prompto gives a sigh as he feels one of Nyx’s calloused fingers circle the tight ring of muscles before pressing _just enough._ “OH.”  and Prompto sits up a little more without realizing it as he loops his arms around Nyx’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay, we won’t do anything you don’t want to, sunflower,” Nyx kisses him softly then. Like he’s scared of breaking Prompto.

“I… I want to touch you,” Prompto admits and looks down between them, leaking cocks trapped and he wants to smear that precome all over Nyx and his stupid abs. Prompto holds Nyx against him, lips locked as he reaches one hand down to wrap around both his and Nyx’s swollen cocks. Nyx lets out a groan against Prompto’s lips and the gunner can’t help his own answering one.

“Y-yeah, _fuck_ … Prompto, _Astrals_ , just like that...” Nyx brings his own hand to cover Prompto’s and starts stroking their hands together. Nyx’s hand almost completely covers Prompto’s and the Glaive feels how soft those smaller hands are. “Not gonna… take long,” Nyx admits as he buries his nose into Prompto’s neck, lips and teeth attacking the pale skin there.

“Me-me either, _fuck_ ,” Prompto bucks into their fists as he feels Nyx bite at the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder. They’re both panting and sweating and writhing against each other and Prompto never wants it to end.

But Nyx is stroking harder and Prompto can’t hold on any longer with the heat pooling low in his gut. Prompto holds tight to Nyx, nails scraping into tender flesh as he can’t help but jerk his hips up into their joined hands.

“Nyx, Nyx, _oh Astrals_ … I’m gon-gonna-” Prompto tries to warn the other man, but can barely get the words out before he’s spilling over their hands and choking out a groan as he buries his face against Nyx’s neck and can feel the Glaive stiffen as well. “Nyx, _shit_ , Nyx…” it’s like a chant as he rocks softly still, milking his own orgasm with Nyx’s hand.

It’s a good minute before Prompto even dares to speak, the stillness of the room making him feel shy and raw.

“You, uh, you came too, right?” Prompto asks softly, still buried in the crook of Nyx’s neck and he feels the chuckle Nyx lets out.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good,” Prompto laughs lightly and pulls his hand off their softening cocks before pulling his face back to stare down at his hand, covered in the mixture of them together. Prompto barely gives a second thought before planting his hand on Nyx’s stupid abs. “Ah-”

“And now I think we should probably clean up, hmm?” Nyx laughs and detaches himself from Prompto, standing and gesturing towards the bathroom with a thumb. He looks almost stupidly gorgeous with his softening cock and cum covered stomach, standing naked in his shitty apartment with only a smile on. “Wanna join me..? This is strictly no other people invited but you and me, okay?”

“Who could confuse that?” Prompto laughs at the Glaive as he stands.

“Well, you did bring Noct on our first date,” Nyx gives a laugh as Prompto blushes with a mock pout.

“I’m never living that down, am I?”

“Never.” Nyx places a quick kiss to Prompto’s sweaty forehead and then makes a noise when he hears Prompto’s phone signal a new text. “Who’s texting?”

“Uhm,” Prompto grabs the phone up from his pants and looks at the newest text. "Just Noct,"

**[Noct 1709]** **_‘u can thnk me l8r ;)’_ **

**[Noct 1810]** **_‘its l8r’_ **

**[Prompto 1812]** **_‘[picture message sent] thx ;)’_ **

**[Noct 1814]** **_‘oh gross! dont wanna see ur bfs ass’_ **

**[Noct 1815]** **_‘ur welcome’_ **


End file.
